You Found Me
by SoHilarious
Summary: What if there was someone nice under all of that bitch?
1. Chapter 1

Sup my peeps? I'm back~ or am I? Anyway let's start this off by stating facts; I still don't own glee, my summery sucks and I really want you to read, review and last but not least enjoy.

* * *

As much as I know shouldn't because it makes me a target, it's for that same reason I do. Maybe it's because I've fallen for her charm or because I'm a masochist but each time I see her I know the real reason.

She makes her way down the hall with her two best friends on her left and her right. The normal students part like the red sea, the invisible ones blend into the crowd and the nerds, losers and rejects make an escape when they see the cup filled with the icy cold liquid in her hand.

The moment she rounded the corner I couldn't take my eyes off of her even with knowing the fact that I'm in danger. The question that my friends always ask comes to mind. Is it worth it? Yes.

In the space of time between the corner and the other end of the hall I see it all. As much as I love looking at her body and her angelic features, it's when I look into her eyes I see the reason. Behind those hazel eyes I've found that under all that bitch there's a real person.

Those eyes have held anger, hurt, sadness and they've shown me that she treats this as her job and she does it whether or not she wants to. The students who aren't in the categories before are the reason for that, the jocks and cheerleaders who are just waiting for a moment to take her spot as ruler. Like animals waiting for the king of the jungle to slip up so they can take its place, so the king asserts dominance. In high school case the king is the head cheerleader, who either issues slushies or slushies you herself so that everyone knows their place and who is the boss.

Her eyes meet mine and I automatically know I'm the target. She makes her way towards me. I can tell there's something bothering her because her are eyes stormy like the rough seas yet somewhat distant but she doesn't let it physically show. Our eyes stay locked until ice cold hits me in the face and corn syrup stings my eyes. I unconsciously lick my lips when I smell that it's grape flavoured, I wipe it from my eyes and open them only to see the sight of apologetic eyes for a split second before she turns.

The masochist in me comes back into play when I fight to keep my eyes open to watch her walk down the hall. When she's gone I make my way to the nearest bathroom to clean up.

I'm washing my hair when I hear the door open and footsteps. They stop next close to me and the person speaks. "Can I help?"

My heart stops for a second and I have to look up at the person to make sure I'm not imagining it. Yep, Quinn Fabray is in the bathroom with me.

"You don't have to say yes or anything because I'm me... most people wouldn't tell me no... you know because I'm the..." She trails off. "I'm just going to stop talking now."

"You're free to help." I say.

She doesn't hesitate to take over and I'm happy to give my hands a break.

"I'm sorry." She says "You know, about all of this I mean."

"It's okay. I appreciate the apology and I forgive you."

Her hands stop moving and I can tell she's shocked, I would have been too. If it was anyone else they would have to work for my forgiveness but I know I can't stay mad at her no matter what she does to me. Masochist~.

"You shouldn't forgive people that easily, Rachel." She says as she starts washing again.

"I don't but I make exceptions sometimes." I say not wanting to freak her out by saying it's only for her, that's she's the only exception.

"This shouldn't be an exception, everyone knows I'm a grade A bitch. You should resent me."

"You shouldn't say that. I know underneath what you show people at school there's a real person."

"And how would you know that? What if that is the real me?" I assume she's finished washing my hair when she stops and steps back.

"Why do you think I watch you? I can see it each time. Plus you wouldn't be here if it was."

"This could be some elaborately sick plot to get you to let your guard down. There could be five people outside just waiting to slushy you, again."

I look her straight in the eye and see that the hazel pools are once again swirling.

"Stop fighting it and give yourself some credit Quinn. You're not actually a bad person, you're just human."

She doesn't say anything and just watches me, so I continue.

"Everyone makes mistakes and people have regrets in life, it only really matters if you're actually sorry about them and want to make them right."

I reach out to touch her and there is a slight fear that she might just run off and disappear. Heart to hearts bring vulnerability along with them, and Quinn Fabray doesn't do vulnerability so escaping is high on the list of things she could possibly do in this moment. Along with lasing out at me or as Santana would put it 'riping me a new one'.

My hand touches hers and I feel her body tense. Our gazes never leave as rub gentle, soothing circles and she begins to relax.

She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out so she closes it. She tries again "Thank you." It comes out as such a whisper that I might have missed it if we weren't so close.

"There's no need to thank me Quinn." I say.

She shakes her head and smiles. "Yes, there is. You have no idea how much it means to me."

She pulls me in for a hug but as much as I would love it I stop her.

"Slushie." I say as I guesture to my still wet shirt.

"Oh, ah, sorry." She says again as she looks down sheepishly.

"It's okay." I reply.

"I'll be back." She says before quickly disappearing through the door. Returning moments later with a shirt and her cheerios jacket.

"Here, you can put these on."

"You didn't have to do that." I say as I take the shirt from her and changing out of mine.

"It's the least I can do for you as your friend and the person who caused it."

"Thank you." I say while fixing the shirt.

"The jacket too." She says

"The shirt is good by itself." I reply.

She starts to put the jacket on me herself. "This way no one else will slushie you." She says then steps back with a smile. "You're off limits now, anyone who see's the jacket will know that."

"Thank you." I say again.

"Like I said before Rachel, it's the least I can do, we're friends now."

The bell rings and I look into her shining eyes.

"I guess I'll see you later." She says

"Yeah." Is all I can say as she practically bounces through the door.

I stay in the bathroom recapping everything that just happened to me. My mind fixates itself on how Quinn said we're friends. A smile spreads across my face as I tug her jacket tighter around me and letting out a sigh of content.

My life just got so much better I think to myself as I walk out of the bathroom.

Santana POV

I'm already seated when Quinn bounces, fucking bounces, into the room with a smile on her face. Luckily not many people are here but those who are, are looking at her like she's lost her mind.

She makes her way to the seat next to me. I glare at those still watching causing them to quickly turn around and I smirk.

I look over at Quinn and she's practically bursting at the seams.

"I take it things went well." I say.

I didn't think it was possible but her smile grows wider and she nods. "She accepted my apology and forgave me." She says.

"Like right there on the spot?" I ask in disblief and she nods in reponse. "If it were me you'd be groveling into next week."

"I felt the same way about it, but I guess that what makes her special." She says shyly.

A moment passes and I can see her smile itching to spread more.

"Woah, Q, you might break your face." I say with a smile.

"We're friends now, Rachel and I." She says out of no where.

"By the look on your face I was begining to think you got laid" I say with a chuckle.

"Santana!"

"What? It was just an observation."

"Well, no I didn't get laid."

"Were you anywhere close to it?"

"Santana! No."

"I bet you wish you were." I say with a smirk. She just glares at me so I hold my hands up in defence. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"We just became friends you expect me to just come out and tell her."

"Um, yes."

"So you expect me to just go up to her 'Hey Rachel, I know I've bullied you for God knows how long but the truth is I really like you-"

"And would like to get into your pants." I add which she inturns hit me over the head for. "Ow, I was just kidding Q."

"I'm being serious here Santana."

"Okay, sorry."

"I plan on doing this step by step. I'm her friend now and I'm happy to take what I can get."

"I'm sure you can get so much more." I say with a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." I reply.

I know the saying is 'love is blind' but I don't think it affects the ability to see how the other person feels about you.

Rachel POV

"You didn't invite me." Noah says as he apears next to me with a sad face.

"Invite you to what?" I ask genually confused.

The look drops from his face "Oh nevermind then."

"Invite you to what?" I ask again with a raised eyebrow

"From the look on you face I just assumed you got some action." He says wiggling his eyebrow

I try to formulate words but the only thing coming out of my mouth is unintellegent sounds. "Why would I even invite you?!"

"So you did get some?" he asks with a smirk.

"No I did not Noah. I just can't seem to fathom why you would even think I would invite you to sleep with someone, especially someone I'm sleeping with. Find your own chick."

"I thought your parents thaught you sharing is caring. So look at it as someone giving you a bag of candy, you'd give me some."

"That's completly different."

"Seems the same to me."

"No it- wait. Why am I even entertaining this?"

"At least tell me what the face is about."

"Can't I just be in a good mood." I say while straightening the jacket unconsciously.

A smile breaks out on his face and he just stares at me.

"What?" I ask self consiously

"That's hers isn't it?" He asks as his smile turns to a smirk.

"I don't know what your talking about Noah."

"Oh course you don't." He says sarcasticly. "I assume that you've joined the cheerios then." A smirk comes back onto his face. "I know I would, a looker room full of hot half naked babes can do wonders. Getting all hot and sweaty together from holding, lifting and rubbing up on each other then stripping-"

I stop him by placing my hand over his mouth. "No need to make it sound any dirtier, Noah. Yes it's hers."

"I didn't make it 'sound dirty'" he says in a mocking voice. "Your mind's just in the gutter, Rache."

"Whatever you say."

"So the head cheerio has now claimed you, how do you feel?"

"We're just friends, you're reading too much into the situation."

He shrugs "But for how long?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." I say with a smile.

Puck heads off to class, or so he says. I know his class is in the opposite direction to the one he headed off in and doesn't start for another 10 minutes. I decided to join Kurt at his locker so we can walk to class together.

"Hey Kurt." I say

He turns around "Hey Rachel-, oh, my, God." He says then rubs his eyes. "It's really there isn't it?"

I bite my bottom lip and nod slowly.

"Oh my God!" He says excitedly and pulls me into a hug.

"Kurt as much as I appriciate your enthusiasm we have less than 10 minutes to get to class, and you know how much I value being early or at least on time."

"Yes, I'm sure the whole world knows. I couldn't help it I'm so happy for you."

"Why are you happy it's just a jacket."

He gasps "How do you not know the importance and significance of the varsity jackets? I'll just have to explain it to you."

"Kurt, class."

"Okay, but you have to tell me the details on the way." He says with a stern voice.

"Fine." I say but it comes out more as a defeated sigh than anything.

We turn around and head down the hall to our next class when Azimo walks towards us armed with a slushie.

* * *

There's a poll on my profile so you vote on what story I should follow through with first.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know what your thinking "Finally an update." I would give you an excuse about school but I procrastinated on that too so... Anyway, here's a chapter so enjoy.

* * *

I watch in horror as his arm slowly moves into throwing position. The second before release a hand grabs his arm. My eyes follow the arm to find it attached to none other than Santana.

"Now what exactly are you planning to do with that?" She asks

"I was going to throw it in either Lady Face's or Berry's face."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Did you just question me?" She asks eyes narrowing at him.

He seems to visiually shrink back then mumbles something incoherently.

"What was that?"

"I said no."

"Good. You're lucky I'm in a good mood so leave before I change my mind."

He goes to take a step but trips over a sneaker clad foot straight onto the cup of slushie.

"Sorry you were taking too long." Santana says with a shrug as Azimo scrables to his feet. "I've got things to see and people to do."

I stand there still in shock that Santana Lopez just stopped a slushie attack on us. I look over at Kurt who seems to be faring no better.

"Uh, thanks Santana." I manage to get out.

"No problem Berry. He had it coming anyway, technically I just saved his ass."

"Saved him from what exactly?" Kurt asks with a slight smirk as he recovers from his stupor.

She chuckles lightly "If that slushie got anywhere near Berry or you, by extention, everyone would be set on his ass. He'd be wondering who let the dogs out."

"Why would that happen?" I ask

Santana watches Kurt with a look that clearly says 'the fuck?'

"She doesn't know, and I didn't get the chance to explain." He says with a shrug.

"Well you see Berry, a varsity jacket comes with the status of the team and owner. To put it simply, it shows you are theirs." She says with a smirk "That jacket you have on is a cheerios jacket and not just any cheerio, Quinn, the Head Cheerio. You're pretty much as high as her on the social ladder right now. Plus Coach would have his head for messing it up."

I nod in understanding "Wait. How do you know this is Quinn's?"

"I know everything Berry." She says with a smirk.

"She just had class with her." Kurt points out

"Way to lower my coolness points." She deadpans. "Anyway as much I'd love to stay and chat, I've still got my lady to do so laters." She says then turns and leave

"T.M.I. Santana." I shout while Kurt scrunches up his face and I hear her laugh.

"Now do you understand why the jackets mean so much?" Kurt asks.

"If I understand correctly all hell breaks loose if I get slushied right now."

"Pretty much."

"So why did Azimo-"

"Certain people aren't known for their observation skills, Rachel."

"True... Oh my God."

"What? Did some get on you?"

"We have less than five minutes to get to class, we have to hurry." I say and turn to leave.

"Oh how you never cease to amaze me. Your life has just changed and yet your top priority is getting to class early." He says following behind me.

I'm about to talk when he cuts me off like he was reading my mind.

"Yes, I know, punctually is one of the most important things needed to suceed in showbiz." He says while flicking his writ back to forth.

"Not just showbiz, also in life."

"Yeah, okay. So... You're going to tell me the story behind the jacket."

I smile then start my story.

We're now sitting in class and Kurt is still freaking about it.

"Kurt it's not that big of a deal."

"Rachel 'The Quinn Fabray' washed slushie out of your hair and gave you clothes. She crossed social barriers just for you."

"I'd cross social barriers to help someone if they needed it."

"You're different, you'd be helping someone above you, with her you are below her. You also can't forget she was the one who threw it at you."

"How does that help your case?"

"Out of the whole school Quinn and Santana are the best schemers, with them invovled it could have been part of a plan."

"And this plan would be?"

"I have a theory."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you that." He says with a taunting smile "l have to confirm it first."

"I don't like you." I say with a frown

"Yet you still keep me around, I don't know why."

Puck POV

I'm sitting under the bleachers waiting for people who were suppose to be here ten minutes ago. It is Santana and Brittany so what did you expect? They're probably up to things that I would love to add to my spank bank.

"What's with that look on your face Puckerman?" Santana says from right next to me.

"Hi Puck." Brittany says enthusiastically then turns to Santana. "That's the look he get's when he's fantisizing about something dirty."

"Eww."

"Hi Brittany, Satan. How long were you guys here?" I ask.

"Does it matter. To what do we owe this displeasure?" Santana replies

"Fabray's making moves." I state.

"You can say that but she's only aiming for friendship for now."

"Why friendship?"

"Quinn feels she's not good enough for Rachel so she's looking for her approval before she does anything else." Brittany says while Santana nods.

"That's a problem, Rachel is oblivious to most of the world around her so she won't notice... This is going to take forever."

"Speaking from experience it doesn't take long for something to happen."

"You and Brittany don't count you know each other better than the back of your hands. Rachel and Quinn don't know anything about each other."

"I wouldn't say that, they're always watching each other when they think the other isn't looking. Did you know that Quinn only slushied Rachel with one flavour, her favourite flavour? And the way Rachel's eyes search through Quinn I'm sure she can tell when something's up with her almost as well as Santana and I can."

I'm sure I have a dumbfounded look on my face and when I turn to Santana she has a contemplative look on her face.

"That's true, I never noticed before." Santana says

"It is?" I ask

"How can people not see these things?" Brittany asks

"They just aren't as observant and understaning as you Britt." Santana says.

A silence drops over us as Santana goes to sit, pulling Brittany on her lap and wrapping her arms around her.

"So what are we going to do about Rachel and Quinn?" I ask

"They'll figure things out on their own I guess, but if it gets really bad we can run interference."

"Cool." I say while laying back in the chair.

Rachel POV

"Kurt you spent the whole of class muling over this. Why are you still excited?" I ask as we walk through the halls to the cafeteria.

"Everyone should know about the jacket and Santana stopping the slushie by now so I'm just anxious to hear what rumors they come up with."

"I still think it's not that big of a deal."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What do you think is behind this door?"

"People eating lunch." I say in an odvious tone.

"There is where you're wrong, it's a room full of people with all eyes on you." He says as he opens the door.

One by one eyes look to the door and the room falls silent.

"Just as I said." Kurt whispers in my ear.

He grabs my arm and walks me to an empty table as we pass other tables I can hear the whispers.

"You've got to be kidding me." I say as I sit. "Yesterday I was practically invisible and now everyone's watching me."

"Amazing isn't it."

Santana POV

I walk in the cafeteria with Brittany and Puck. As we walk to Rachel's table, I can hear the murmmers and whispers. They are accompanied with stares that can be felt, I try to ignore them, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't say something.

"What the fuck are you watching?" I say with a glare. Most of them turn back to what they were doing but a few brave souls keep watching.

"Just leave it." Brittany whispers in my ear as she takes my hand and pulls me along.

We exchange greetings and sit, leaving the space next to Rachel empty.

"The gossip mill which is McKinely seems to be already at work." I say.

"Yes, it is." Kurt replies. "I've been listening from here."

"How can you even hear?"

"My ears are fine tuned for these things, Rachel.

"What have you heard so far?" I ask

"You and Brittany are having a threesome with Rachel."

"I think that's a good idea." Puck says.

"It does sound good doesn't it." I say as I watch Quinn cross the cafeteria.

"Can we San?" Brittany asks me.

"Hey guys." Quinn says as she takes a seat.

"What are we talking about?"

"One very hot threesome." Puck answers with a sleazy smirk.

"Do I even want to know?" She asks

"Well Britt and I aren't against it, it depends on if Rachel is up to the challenge." I say with a smirk. I watch as Quinn's body movements cease for a split second.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rachel says and Quinn relaxes again.

"Why not Rach?" Puck asks with an innocent look.

"Yeah, why not Rach?" I mimic

"No Rachel, don't look them in the eye they'll influence you." Quinn says. "Just ignore them, they'll go away eventually."

"Sorry Britt, Quinn doesn't want it to happen."

"What if she joins?"

"Even better idea!" Puck shouts. "Britt you are a genius."

"You finally notice."

"It still won't happen, Quinns a prude and doesn't want us to unpress her lemons."

"Can we get off of this topic, how did you guys even get there?"

"It's from a rumour that started because San saved Rachel from a slushie."

"Someone tried to slushie you still?" Quinn asks Rachel and she nods in reponse.

"Who?"

"Azimo, but it's fine. Promise me you won't do anything."

"But-"

"Promise me."

"Fine, I promise." Quinn replies.

When Rachel looks away I make a whipping motion at Quinn and she flips me off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm back again, sorry for the wait. So... here you go. Read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Santana POV

I'm walking down the hallway when Quinn jogs up from behind me.

"I know you don't have to be okay with the idea of me liking Rachel so thanks for putting your foot out, figuratively and literally." She says as she slows to a walking pace next to me.

"I was happy to put my foot out literally and someone has to protect the smurf when you're not there to do it." I reply.

"Smurf, really?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"People love 'The Smurfs' including me, but if you tell anyone that I won't hesitate to end you. Anyway you're seriously not going after Azimo?"

"I promised so I won't, I can't break her trust like that."

"I can do it for you."

"It's the same thing, I'd still be insinuating it."

"Well there goes my fun."

"I'm sure you'll find something else to do."

"Maybe I can go spend some more time with Rachel, get the mill going some more." I say with a smirk.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" She asks.

I know she knows that I'm trying to get in her head, but that doesn't stop me.

"Yep. The rumours can easily be cleared up though, we can get her a custom 'Property of Quinn Fabray' shirt and matching jacket."

"I don't think that would be a good way to do it."

"Why? Everyone would know not to touch her plus it would be a big enough hint for her to understand or at least notice."

"She doesn't need to notice, I'm satisfied enough just by being by her side."

But for how long? I think to myself bringing a smirk to my face.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing, I just remembered something."

"Okay. She says while looking at me skeptically.

"You know, I love how people's behaviour changes so quickly." I say as I watch Rachel walk down the hall to her locker and people move out of her way. "Before they would walk through like she wasn't even there, now it's like Moses and the red sea, just because they think she's mine."

"Ah, the twisted enjoyment you get from seeing other people fear you."

"I work hard for it, might as well enjoy it. But remember in situations like this it doesn't last long, someone's always waiting for a chance to step up the ladder by pulling someone else down."

"I know." She says with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Britt. Later." I say as I pat her on the back.

Quinn POV

Santana takes the next corner leaving me to fly solo when approaching Rachel.

"Hey Rachel." I say.

"Hi Quinn." She replies as she closes her locker.

"How are you coping with this?" I say vaguely waving my hand around.

"I'm surprised at how fast news travels."

"The novelty wares off just as fast."

"So by next period I'll be invisible again."

"It doesn't work that fast. Plus I don't think you ever were invisible." I say with a shy smile.

"It sort of felt that way in the crowded halls."

"Along with the people you've had before, you now have Santana, Brittany and I to add to that. I can't speak for them but you'll never be invisible to me."

"That's sweet, Quinn, thanks." She says and I turn away to hide the blush that I knew was creeping up my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say turning back around. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Quinn, we have the same class next." She says with a smile.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I ask with a smile of my own.

"Yes Quinn."She replies.

I link our arms together and walk us down the hall.

"So about how fast will the novelty ware off?" She asks.

"I give it a day or two max unless some 'brave soul' as Santana calls them tries something."

"What do you mean?"

"If someone comes after you again with a slushie it would be a challenge to the new unspoken law that you're off limits. It would result in more attention being drawn to the situation because people would be looking for a comeback from our side."

"Wow, I never knew it was all so... complex."

"That's the hierarchy for you."

We turn into the class, Rachel takes her usual seat and I sit next to her.

"Quinn this isn't your seat?"

"There aren't actually assigned seats."

"You know what I mean."

"You don't want my company?" I ask feinting hurt.

"Of course I do, I just didn't expect you to sit here."

"I'd rather be here than my usual spot."

Rachel POV

The teacher comes in and starts to teach about something uninteresting. I'm writing notes which I hope are good because they're probably coming on the next test but I can't seem to concentrate. The events of today and everything I've learnt is still being processed, it also doesn't help that my mind is wondering off to thoughts and images of Quinn.

Class is over before I know it, and it's a fact that I haven't learnt a single thing from it. We walk out the class and I notice our next classes are on opposite sides of school.

"I guess I'll see you, when I see you." Quinn says.

"Uh, yeah, bye." I say and she turns to leave. "Wait. Do you want to hang out after school?"

"There's Cheerios practice today." She states.

"I can wait." I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Then yes, I'd love to hang out."

''Great, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, later." She says then walks down the hall.

I smile to myself then walk in the opposite direction.

Santana POV

You have got to be kidding me. I think to myself when I see Quinn.

"Again? Seriously Quinn, you've got to stop walking around like that. I don't walk around with that look on my face when I get laid, and you didn't even get laid." I state.

"Aww San leave her alone, she looks so happy." Brittany says.

"Yeah San, leave me alone." Quinn replies.

"If you keep this up people will start to question if you're actually HBIC."

"And if they do question me that is what they'll get."

"Quinn, what's got you so happy?" Brittany asks.

"Rachel asked me to hang out today."

"That's great! You're making progress!" Brittany says with such a smile that it get's me smiling too.

"What's that? A chip in Santana's bitch mask? She seems to be smiling." Quinn teases

"Oh be quite." I say quickly returning to how I was before. "Let's go to class before I have to find me a new best friend."

"You're going to replace me?" Brittany asks sadly.

"Of course not babe." I say giving her a quick kiss. "I would have to replace Quinn if she goes missing or something."

"Your threats have no effect when I'm in this mood."

"Whatever."

Kurt POV

"Eventful day?" I ask when Rachel enters the room.

"For everything but the purpose of school." She replies.

"Who comes to school to learn? I come for the lime, I just happen to learn things along the way." Puck says.

"I don't understand how people who some of which don't even go to class, can come up with such a complicated system."

"Most people notice by the end of freshman year, I'm surprised you didn't." I say.

"Well I do pride myself on being different."

"Oblivious is a better word, but you knew the most import thing where you stood on the ladder."

"I just want this school day to end." She says with a sigh.

"It's the last two periods and our teacher isn't even coming, I'm sure you'll survive." Puck says.

"She's not coming?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"You have me out to be such a bad student."

"You don't give me much to go off of, you just admitted you come to school to lime and today you were walking the opposite direction to your class."

"There were somethings that needed clearing up so I went and got it done."

"You have that same kind of look on your face that Kurt did earlier." She says and I perk up at my name.

"What look?" I ask.

"Like you know something."

"Nah, it can't be." I say.

"Yeah, it must be your imagination."

"Mmm" she hums as she looks between the both of us with narrowed eyes.

"Are you as uncomfortable as I am?" I ask Puck.

"Probably not. I'm easy on the eyes so I'm always being appreciated by the ladies." He replies with a shrug

"Okay." She says and returns to normal position. "So how are you guys passing the time?"

"We were just talking." I reply.

"About what?"

I look to Puck hoping he would answer because I'm not a very good liar and I'm not telling her it's about her and Quinn.

"Nothing in particular, the last topic we were on was you."

"Please tell me it's not more rumours talk."

"Well the whole is talking about you, we wouldn't want to left out."

"I don't think I want to hear about those, I might find out things about me I never knew." She says with a smile.

"People do come up with some ridiculous things sometimes." I say.

"But seriously let's talk about some else. "How about you teach me the ways and rules of this little civilization called high school that should have known by now?"

"Alright."

Rachel POV

I sit in the bleachers passing time reading a book, well I've read the first line about ten times now. I can't help it that my concentration is off, the cheerios do some amazing stunts.

I hear a whistle then see the footballers start to gather on the field. Noah looks up and sees me then makes his way to me.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey." I reply and I can tell that most people are looking this way.

"I thought you wanted to go home, why are you still here?"

"I just wanted school to finish. I'm waiting on Quinn."

"Gonna get some?" He asks with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Noah." I say sternly.

"Kidding. So-"

"Noah Puckman get your butt on this field."

"Coming, Coach. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later." I reply the starts bouncing back down the bleachers.

Both practices have ended and I'm waiting for Quinn at the entrance of the school. Karofsky comes through the door holding a slushie, he spots me and I instantly know that this isn't going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello there. Why yes, it has been a while. I would love to stay and chat but... -sprint- I apologize (distant fading voice)

* * *

Rachel POV

The door opens once more but it's already too late for whoever walking through it to save me because Karofsky's already launching the slushie into my face. I quickly try to shield my face from what would feel like an incoming miniature iceberg. It's a good thing I took off the Cheerio's jacket earlier because I wouldn't want to get it ruined or get someone killed. It stings as it hits me in the face and runs down into my eyes.

"Karofsky!" I hear shouted familiar voices then I also hear what I assume to be Santana going off in Spanish.

I guess that second option isn't completely off the table yet. I feel a presence next to me which I recognize to be...

"Quinn." I say as I open my eyes.

"Don't open them it would only hurt more." She says.

Well that's not something on my mind when faced with the view of Quinn so close to my face.

"Rachel!" She calls

"Huh, what?" I ask being brought back to reality then remembering the stinging in my eyes. "Ow." I say involuntarily closing them.

"I told you to close them. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Uh... yeah."

"Santana just leave him, we'll deal with him later."

I look around to see a Santana who looks less likely to attack Karofsky probably due to Brittany calming her down, and Karofsky trying to stand his ground and look unfazed by her.

"Q, can I just have a word with Karofsky?" She asks.

Quinn looks her in the eye for awhile be replying with a sigh. "Go ahead."

She leads me down the hall toward what I presume would be the nearest bathroom.

"I'm sorry." She says while helping me clean up like before.

"For what?" I ask in confusion.

"For not being there to protect you." She replies.

"It's fine, you don't always have to."

"But I want to." She says in a barely there whisper and I smile.

There's a silence as I think through what just happened then I remember we left Santana with Karofsky

"I don't think that was a good idea," I say "leaving Santana with Karofsky like that."

"With that look on her face I know she still would have whether I told her no or not." She replies.

"Doesn't that make the situation worse?"

"I trust her not to kill him." She says with a shrug.

"Quinn!"

"I was exaggerating. Santana wouldn't kill someone... probably."

"Probably? You aren't even sure."

"Well Brittany's there too so we don't have to worry."

"Brittany's where?" I hear asked in a voice which I know wasn't the one conversing with me. I look up to see none other than Brittany.

"Brittany! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Uh, I came to check on you. Why?" She asks.

"No reason." Quinn says quickly cutting off my reply. "So where's Santana?"

"With Karofsky. She wanted them to talk alone so I left."

"So you left them just like that?" I ask.

"Yep. She told me it was only talking so why not?"

"Good question Britt." Quinn says once again cutting off my reply.

"Quinn." I say.

"Well there's nothing we can do especially, you with half your head under water." She says to me.

"But Quinn-"

"We just have to wait and see." She says with a shrug.

I'm already clean and outside when Santana comes back outside.

"Where's Karofsky? You didn't kill him, did you?" I quickly ask.

"It's great that you think I would do that, little one." She replies.

"I am not that small for you to call me that and you didn't answer the question."

"Is that Britt's shirt?" She asks to no one in particular while completely ignoring me.

"It is!" Brittany says enthusiastically "It's so big on her, doesn't she look adorable, San."

"Yeah she does, Britt." She replies with a smile.

"So... Karofsky?" Quinn asks.

"Can we talk about him later?"

"Santana."

"I'm going home." She says then walks away with Brittany in tow.

"Later guys!" Brittany says.

"So... We can leave or..."

"Quinn, she still owes us a story." I say then walk towards her car

"Yeah, I though so." She says as she follows me. "What about your car?"

"What about it?" I ask.

The raise of her eyebrow is the only response I get but I seem to hear her replies and questions.

"This way is more efficient plus I don't exactly know where Santana lives. I'll just get it tomorrow."

"So destination Casa De Los Lopez?" She asks as we hop in the car.

"Of course."

We pull up at the house and Quinn cuts the engine.

"Here we are." She says hopping out.

I follow her to the door and she rings the door bell.

"No one's home." We hear from inside.

"You better come open this door, Lopez." Quinn replies.

"And what would you do if I don't Fabray, stand out side?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

The door opens and before I know it I'm being pulled inside.

"Yes, yes I do." She replies closing the door with a smile and locking it.

"Santana you can't just leave her out there." I say as she walks away.

"Of course I can, I just did."

"Santana." I say quickly following her.

"Hey Rachel." Brittany says. "Where's Quinn?"

"Santana locked her out."

"San, let Quinn in."

"She'll survive."

"San." Brittany says sternly.

"Fine."

"Thanks, bitch." Quinn says stepping through the door.

"You're welcome." Santana replies with a smile.

"As much as I love coming here just to be locked out by myself, Rachel wanted to hear the story so let's get on with it."

"Well since you asked so pleasantly." Santana responds sarcastically.

"She's unpleasant because she could be spending this time with Rachel without us plus I'm sure she was lonely out there by herself." Brittany says.

"Right, I'm sorry for ruining your alone time." She says with a smirk. "Now, down to business I'll tell it on one condition, you let Karofsky off."

"What? Why?"

"Because when you make a deal with the devil, it's kept."

"Is that even a reason?"

"Come on Q, please."

"Quinn, she really wants this." Brittany says.

"Yeah, she even said please." I say.

All eyes are on her as she gives in with a sigh. "Alright, but I still want to know why."

"I'm not always proud of my actions so hopefully it can get him to trust me a little."

_Flashback (No one's POV)_

_"Dave, Dave, Dave." Santana says as she walks back and forth in the classroom coming to a stop and watching him as she says the last Dave with a sigh. "I'm beginning to think you have a problem with us."_

_"So what if you think that." Dave says making an attempt to get up and leave._

_"I recommend you sit back down in that chair just because Brittany isn't here now doesn't mean you can try to leave."_

_"And you're going to stop me?"_

_"Now Dave, I can take you any day of the week even in my sleep. So I'd rather not have to kick your ass because I told Britt we'd just be talking." The Latina says as she sits on a desk and stares the boy in the eye._

_He sits back down with a huff._

_"Now where were we? Oh right! You and your problems."_

_"The only problem I have right now is you."_

_"And that's your fault if you didn't notice." She says as she leans forwards. "Before you were pushing your luck when you went against laws I laid down. Now I think you've crossed the line out there. That law that you just broke was put into place today. If that isn't crossing it, I don't know what is, but my only question for you is why?"_

_"Laws or not, a loser is a loser and losers get slushied whether it be Berry or Ladyboy Hummel. If you weren't above me I'd be happy to throw one in your face everyday." Dave replies._

_Santana rests her head in her hand and smirks. "You still have the heart to talk crap even though it's just me and you, I like that." She then starts to frown. "But I have an issue with your personal problem."_

_"And I think you're imagining things."_

_"Cut the crap, Dave." The Latina says seriously. "Your fixation on Berry and her best friend Kurt and your dislike and constant questioning of me tells me you do."_

_"And I'm telling you otherwise. No one likes you anyway so I don't see what you're trying to get at." The boy says before once again trying to escape._

_She watches the boy walking towards the door then speaks what would seem to random information to others. "Did you know I pride myself on having one of the best gaydars known to man." _

_Dave freezes mid step and turns around. _

_"You could be enjoying your life in Narnia and I'd still know but it seems you aren't that far in the closet."_

_"W-what?" He asks in shock_

_"Oh David I didn't want it to come to this; me threatening the welling being of your closet and your future life decisions."_

_He opens his mouth to speak but she puts up her hand indicating for him to stop._

_"There are people like Kurt who chose to be out and open and there's people like me who weren't given a choice, I'm giving you one now. Option number one: We can all forget about today if you apologize to Berry... And Kurt for the slushies and how you treat them. Also stay away from them if you don't plan on being nice or at least friendly. Option number two: You can come out whether you want to or not." She says._

_"I'll apologize."_

_"Good boy." She says and hops off the desk and walks to the door then pauses "You know I think we'd make great friends if you ever decide to stop going against me." She says turning to face him again then disappearing through the door._

Santana POV

The information as is processed the room is silent.

"Santana you don't do that to people!" Rachel says.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." I reply.

"You went through it how can you even think to do it to someone else."

"She wouldn't do it." Quinn says then faces me. "Would you?"

"Of course not, but he doesn't need know that."

"It's still mean, San." Brittany says.

"Imagine how he feels." Rachel adds.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to do that?" It was hard because I know how he feels, I was in the same position without a choice." I say and the mood starts to somber.

"So... Dave's gay, didn't see that coming." Quinn says breaking the silence.

"Yeah most people wouldn't, there's probably less than five people who would." I reply

"Who?" Rachel asks.

"Obviously Dave would notice, then there's me and I'm sure Britt noticed too, right?"

"Yep." She replies and all eyes turn to her.

"I can always trust you to see these things babe."

"Who's the other two or one since it's less than five?"

"You'll find out eventually." I say with a smirk.

"Peeking someones curiosity then leaving them high and dry classic Santana move." Quinn says to Rachel.

"I think I'll be taking my leave now. You coming babe?"

"Yeah."

"You two can do whatever you want. If you leave lock the door behind you." I say as I walk up the steps to my room.

Rachel POV

"Did Santana just leave us alone in her house?" I ask.

"Yeah, we practically live at each others house so it's nothing unusual." She replies.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want, where ever you want. We can hang here, go out, take a walk or if you want I can take you home."

"How about we just talk, you know, get to know each other?"

"Sure sounds good. Where do we start?" She says and I pause.

Where do we start? Anywhere is fine, I'm just hoping to learn something about Quinn... the real Quinn.

"The beginning." I say with a smile. "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. And you are?" I ask placing my hand out.

She let's out a small laugh. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, but you can call me Quinn." She says shaking my hand. "I must say you really are something else, Rachel."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I wouldn't want you to take it any other way." She says with a smile.

We fall into easy conversation about random things and I don't even notice how much time has gone by.

"I think it's safe enough for me to change out of these clothes." She says getting up from the chair and stretching.

She turns to me and smiles. "A couple of hours together and I'm already rubbing off on you." She says tapping my eyebrow which I've seem to have unconsciously raised. "Come on I'll show you what I'm talking about."

She leads me up the stairs and opens the door to a dark cream coloured room.

"Walking in on your two best friends in a very compromising position helps to scar a person." She says while walking to the closet and pointing to the bed.

I look to the bed to find Santana and Brittany tangled together under the covers looking adorable and peaceful as they sleep.

"They look so cute together. I've never seen Santana look so innocent."

"Cute yes, innocent far from it. Santana finds 'comfort' in 'touch' so judging from today's events they probably have no clothes on under there."

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't just hear you say that." I say turning back to her.

I would say it was a bad move but it wasn't, it was just bad timing. She'd already changed into her sweat pants but my eyes were met with a pale, bra clad back. I could feel the heat rise in my cheek as I trace her back with my eyes for the split second before it's covered with her shirt.

She pulls some more clothes from the closet and throws them on Santana and Brittany.

"Wake up and put some clothes on, it's almost time for your mom to get home." She says.

"Is it tomorrow yet?" Brittany asks while Santana just groans.

"I don't recall ordering a wake up call." Santana says.

"It came in the package." Quinn replies with a smile.

"Okay fine." Santana says moving to sit up.

"Wait." I say and she stops and looks at me. "Wait till after I leave the room. Please?"

She laughs and lays back down. "Sure."

Quinn and I then head back down stairs.

"So, you're the caretaker of the group." I say.

"Someone has to be responsible and keep them out of trouble." She replies with a shrug.

"True... It's nice to have people looking out for you."

"They're there for me and I'm there for them."

"Just like you're there for me and I plan on being for you."

"Yeah." She says with a shy smile then looks me in the eye. "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough Rachel."

"Then it's a good thing you don't have to." I reply with a smile of my own.

The moment is broken when the front door opens.

"Mija, I'm home!" I hear.

"In the living room." Santana replies as she comes down the steps with Brittany following behind her.

"Hello Mija, Brittany, Quinn and girl I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting before." Mrs. Lopez says as she appears.

"Hi Mami." "Hello Ms Lopez." We reply

"This is Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms Lopez." I reply.

She disappears just as fast as she appeared. Seconds later my phone vibrates in my pocket. A message from my dad.

"I think I should head home." I say.

"I'll take you." Quinn says.

"Your company was appreciated." Santana says with a smirk.

"You didn't spend much time with me."

"Who says I was talking about me."

"Okay... Bye."

"Bye Rachie." Brittany says.

"Bye Britt." I reply.

The trip to my house was spent in comfortable silence until she pulls up at my house.

"Thanks for the ride, Quinn."

"It was no problem." She says. "I'm also prepared to pick you up for school tomorrow."

"I'd really like that, thanks." I say and move to open the car door.

"Rachel."

"Yes?" I ask turning back to her.

"Thanks." She says wrapping her arms around me pulling me into a hug leaving me stunned. "I didn't get to do it earlier." She says as she releases me. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I reply jumping out of the car closing the door behind me.

I take a deep breath to collect myself before walking to the front door. She waits until I get inside before starting the engine and driving off.

* * *

-Hiding- Feelings? Words? Anything?


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is awkward. I've disappeared once again but I didn't mean to, I had full intentions of updating along time ago. I started writing this chapter and planned to finish it like end of January/ start of February but life and school kept getting in the way. Also each time I stop, I'd have to start and thinking of a sentence to write first is like the hardest thing for me to do so I spent time doing that too. Anyway, sorry for disappearing and if you don't remember what happened in the story it's not just you, I had to refresh my memory. So... Enjoy or at least humor me.

* * *

Rachel POV

I step inside and am instantly greeted by my Dad.

"Hey honey. How was your day?"

"It was..." peculiar, in-commensurable, eventful, unexpected, surprising, "different." I settle on saying.

"Different?" He asks.

"Yeah, different." I reply offhandedly with a small smile and a satisfied sigh.

I hear him chuckle as I make my way to my room. I plop down on my bed face first and let out a big grin into it. I flip over onto my back and sigh.

Today was a game changer; the start of a new chapter in my book, in many books. Becoming Quinn's friend and Santana's and Brittany's too, since they come in the package, is something that I wouldn't even allow myself to dream and now it's my reality. Learning of Quinn Fabray from herself instead of the glances I get through 'hazel windows'. Today was definitely different, wonderfully so. It wasn't all good, recalling that I was slusheed twice but I wouldn't change it for the world.

My phone brings me back when it vibrates

_Hey, is this a bad time? _

_-Noah._

_Hey. No, I just got home._

_-Rach_

I look over at the clock and see that it's been over half an hour.

_Good, I wouldn't want to cock-block. How was it? I don't have to kick anyone's ass, do I?_

_-Noah_

I read his message then think back to Dave.

_Ignoring your first statement. It was great. I'm getting to be close to someone I've always wanted to know. And no everything's fine and taken care of._

_-Rach_

_It better be. So you're like, living the dream and I'm guessing that she acts different than how she does in school. Also the first statement was the most important._

_-Noah_

_She's a different person outside of school. She's herself._

_-Rach_

_Good to hear. Still be careful though._

_-Noah_

I wouldn't say he's worrying about nothing, but I still can't help but smile at the fact.

There's a knock on my door and I look up to see my Dad.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay I'll be right down." I say while getting up.

_Yeah, I know._

_-Rach_

+_+()~_~

I travel downstairs to find daddy conversing with dad. They notice me as I get to the final step and smile at me. We eat in silence until it is broken when Daddy speaks up.

"Your Dad told me you had a 'different' day today." He says.

"Yes, I did." I reply

The room fell back into silence and Dad and Daddy exchange looks.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You'd normally elaborate and tell us about it but your responses were almost monosyllabic."

"Sorry, I'm fine. I'm just not sure what to say."

"Can you imagine that?" Daddy whispers to Dad.

"It must have been one hell of a day." Dad replies jokingly.

I excuse myself from the table after I finish eating and head back to my room.

I once again lie on my bed and unconsciously will tomorrow to come.

~_~()-_-

Tomorrow meets me pacing back and forth in my room while having a heated debate/ argument with myself.

What am I going to wear?!

_Really?_

Yes!

_And you are panicking because you don't know what to wear, to school._

Yes! Wait, no. Quinn's taking me to school.

_And?_

Can you be any less enthusiastic?

_Yes, you should try it. It's not like she hasn't seen what you wear to school before so it doesn't really matter. _

It does. I'm sure it can be agreed that Quinn would look good in anything-

_Or lack thereof._

And I want to at least try to be on her level.

_And how has panicking helped?_

Your sarcasm and condescending tone isn't helping either.

_Okay fine. How about a black tank top and a jacket, black skinny jeans and some high tops._

Are you sure that's good enough.

_Yeah. Or you can wear one of your insanely short skirts, I'm sure everyone would appreciate that._

I think I need to stay away from Noah a little, my inner voice is starting to sound like him.

_Just wear what I told you, okay. _

Okay.

This is the point in time when my dad decides to enter the room.

"Were you at war with your closet?"

"No, I was just.. uh.. sorting some clothes."

He gives me a weird look but doesn't really say anything about it. "I was just checking on you because normally you'd be down by now."

"I'll be down in a second just let me finish getting ready."

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

-_-()O.o''

"Rachel, can you please stop." Daddy says.

"Pardon?" I reply confused as to what he was referring too.

"Your leg honey, it's very distracting." Dad clarifies.

I look down to see that my leg is bouncing up and down.

"Sorry." I say as I put a stop to it.

"Anxious, nervous?"

"It's nothing, I just-" I'm thankful that my words are cut off by a horn because I really didn't know what to say. "I have to go. Bye."

"Have a nice day at school." They call after me as I leave.

I quickly cross the space between the front door and Quinn's parked car, hopping in and giving a chipper "Good morning."

"Morning." She surprisingly replies just as happily. "Sorry, I would have messaged you when I was coming but I don't have your number." She says as she starts her car.

Is she just being courteous. Does she want my number? Should I give it to her? What? Of course I should. Clearly I'm over thinking this.

"That's fine, I wasn't waiting long." I reply

"Can I get your number... just in case, you know, for next time?"

Not trusting my voice to come out normally I open my hand out to her. Technically you can't blame me she just said there would be a next time.

She watches my hand then realization crosses her face and she hands me her phone. I quickly punch my number in, save it and hand it back to her.

"Thanks." She says.

Quinn POV

We get to school and I pull into the nearest open spot to her car, which is about two spots away and hop out.

"Thanks for the ride." She says.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." I reply. "You look good by the way... not that you don't normally look good in your usual clothes... but these look good on you too... you know what I mean right?"

"Yes, I know what you mean." She says with laugh and a slight blush. "Thanks."

We stand there in silence for a little while before she breaks it.

"I'm going to go check on my car." She says then walks away.

"Points off for being a bumbling mess." Santana says as she appears next to me with Brittany drawing my attention away from Rachel.

"Morning Quinn!" Brittany says.

"Morning to you too, Santana." I say sarcastically "Morning Brittany. You know it's bad manners to eavesdrop."

"Yeah, and?"

"That's right, you still do it anyway."

"Exactly." She shrugs. "There's no stopping me."

"Hey guys." Rachel says as she returns from her car.

"Hey." Brittany and Santana reply.

"Everything's good?" I ask.

"Yeah." She replies and we head into the school.

"You look hot today Rachel." Brittany says.

"Yeah and kinda bad-ass, but nowhere near as bad-ass as me." Santana says.

"Thanks... I guess?" Rachel replies.

"But seriously I speak for all of us when I say your look is definitely being appreciated " Santana adds and glances at me.

We enter the building and it seems that yesterday's hype has died down a bit, or at least some people aren't phased by the entry with our new addition.

"Q, Britt and I are going to take a detour, meet you by our lockers." Santana says, not waiting for a reply before leaving with Brittany.

Rachel looks at me questioningly and all I can do I shrug. "Walk you to your locker?"

I ask.

"Sure." She replies.

We walk in silence ignoring the whispers and stares that are slowly increasing as people realize that Rachel has currently changed her look.

"Thanks." Rachel says as we reach her locker.

"No problem." I reply then I spot Kurt heading over. "I'll see you later."

"Later."

Rachel POV

Quinn turns around and heads down the corridor.

"Hello Rachel." Kurt says as he stops beside me.

"Hello Kurt."

He begins to talk but I get distracted when my phone vibrates and reveals a message from Quinn when I open it.

_Now you have my number, don't hesitate to call or text me, Quinn. Enjoy your day. :) _

_-Unknown Number_

I smile breaks onto my face and I look up spotting her just before she rounds the corner. For some reason I can't help but find it adorable how she used a smiley face.

"Rachel." Kurt says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yes." I reply, quickly messaging Quinn and saving her number before I turn my attention back to him.

_I won't, thanks. :)_

_-Rachel_

"Did you even hear a word I said?" He asks.

"Of course I did." I reply

"After I said hello." He states.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Never-mind, it isn't important. So how are things with you and Quinn?" He asks.

"You know it's only been a day, right." I say.

"Anything can happen in a day."

"So by tomorrow I'll be able to shoot fire balls from my hands?"

He shrugs. "Possibly."

I open my locker, placing my books inside. "You sound like you know something."

"Well it seems Rachel Berry was spotted in the bleachers yesterday during cheerios practice. She was also spotted arriving with Quinn Fabray."

"I find it weirdly creepy that, that happened like five minutes ago and you already know."

"News travels faster than you can walk, and you still haven't answered the question."

"Good, we hung out and talked. She offered me a ride to school."

"Progress!"

"You mean friendship." I say and close my locker.

"I know what I mean and I-"

His sentence is cut short when an awkward looking nervous Dave Karofsky stops in front of us. Time passes with no one saying anything so I decide to speak up.

"Is there something we can help you with Dave?"

Another moment passes before he looks around then back at us.

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird but I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Kurt says slightly taken back.

"I know it comes as a surprise but I really mean it, it's just taken a little" he hesitates for a second then continues "push for me to say it. I know I've been a douche and a jerk to guys, throwing slushies in your faces, 'accidentally' pushing you aside and into lockers, calling you names and other stuff. You guys are good people that don't and didn't deserve it, for that I am sorry." He says then quickly walks off.

Even though I knew it was coming I was still caught by surprise. Truthfully I was expecting some half assed apology but that, that was nothing if not sincere. The look in his eye was way too real for that to be a lie.

"Did Dave Karofsky just apologize to us... in public... in school... in the hallway?"

"Yeah."

"For how he was acting up until yesterday?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, just checking to make sure I didn't imagine it."

"Nope, it was all real." I say then shrug and repeat his words. "Anything can happen in a day."

"God, I hope you don't actually start shooting fireballs from your hands."

"I hope not because I was only kidding, it sounds extremely dangerous. Why do you think Dave would always target us?"

"It's high school people are insecure and just want to fit in. You pick on the people that are different to make yourself feel better or at least distract yourself from your own problems."

"Spoken like a wise man."

"Oh shut up. Let's head to class."

* * *

I'll try not to disappear again but I'm not making any promises cause I take those things very seriously and rather not break one. Till next time :D. P.S. The cover page was a random drawing thing from one of my less fun classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. This chapter felt like I was writing the end of last chapter then starting a new one. Anyway in case we forgot I own nothing. On to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Quinn POV

I strut down the hall with my HBIC face on knowing that someone, namely Santana, would have something to say if they saw me walking down the hall with a giant grin on my face.

When I get to our lockers they're already there, which can only mean one thing.

"You guys didn't take a detour, did you?" I ask.

"Nope, I decided to give you back your Berry time." Santana replies.

"She wanted to thank you for agreeing to let Dave off the hook." Brittany states.

"Whatever the reason was, it was more than enough of a gift seeing how hard you're trying not to smile."

"Sometimes I really don't like how well we can read each other."

She shrugs. "Just stick your head in your locker and let it all out so no one can see the giant grin, then we can get around to the part where I ask you what happened and tease you about it."

"Such a caring and thoughtful friend." I reply sarcastically.

"Yet you wouldn't want it any other way."

My phone vibrates catching my attention and I freely smile not giving a crap about what Santana has to say when I notice it's another message from Rachel.

"Rachel says Dave apologized."

"Aw he's such a good boy he did it the day after."

"Can we keep him?" Brittany asks.

"He's not a pet, Britt." I reply.

"But he is sort of like that stray cat you feed and try to take care of." She says.

"Yeah, but we can't keep him Britt." Santana says. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"So Q, I take it you got Tiny's number now."

"Will all of your nicknames for Rachel be comprised of short jokes?"

"It could be worst."

"She only does it because she like Rachel."

"Britt, you keep making me sound like a sap." She whines.

"Anyway, apparently she was completely blindsided by how much he actually meant it."

"Well Dave is a good kid, misguided and confused but still a good kid. Since he had to do it, it only made sense to just tell the truth."

Our eyes meet in a silent conversation and acceptance that just a little while ago we were there. We let ourselves be guided by what society thinks and expects of us ultimately hurting those around us. Ultimately hurting who we never want to hurt the most whether consciously and or unconsciously only to find out that the continuous spiral will only stop when we let go and tell the truth.

Guilt washes over us and we become so wrapped up in our minds that Brittany's movement doesn't register until she's wrapping her arms around us in a comforting embrace.

"You guys are good people too, the world just doesn't look hard enough to see it." Brittany says.

"I'm sorry, Britt." I hear Santana whisper.

"I know." Brittany replies.

"Thanks, Britt." I say as I melt into her.

We stay like that for a little while longer before accepting that we have to go to class.

As we walk to class I can't help but find it adorable that Santana never let's go of Brittany's hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In class everything seems fine until about half way through it. Someone looks up from whatever it is they're doing and back at us randomly before turning back. I brush it off as a normal thing but soon after another person does it, then another. I try to ignore it but it quickly becomes disturbing.

I swear I hear a growl from Santana which indicates that it's just as annoying to her if not more. I look over to see her giving a death glare to the person who just turned around.

"What the fuck is wrong with these people? Why does everyone keep turning around?" Santana says angrily, confirming my thoughts.

"Is there something on my face?" Brittany asks.

We turn to face her. "No, Britt." We answer.

"If it isn't that, then maybe they came up with a new fun idea about us." She says excitedly and Santana groans.

"I thought you liked the attention."

"Yeah but you know how much I don't like you and they put us together in whatever they've come up with."

"And I now question my sanity as to why we're still friends."

"You're only now questioning you sanity. I've been doing that since I first met you."

"Okay, so can you do anything about this?"

"Why me?"

"It's probably your fault."

"My fault? I'm not the one that came to school with Rachel this morning."

"Well she'd have needed a ride since she left her car here to go to your house."

"She didn't have to go."

"Guys, this is starting to look like a scene from a horror film." Brittany says.

Santana and I pause and a bewildered expression graces our face.

"What do you mean Britt?" Santana asks.

"When when you turn and everyone starts watching you then they all get up at the same time to attack you."

Santana and I turn to face the front and see a couple other heads whipping back to face front.

"See that happens in movies too." Brittany points out.

"Okay, this is kinda creepy." I say and Santana agrees.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

No One's POV

As the day progresses talk about these unbelievable scenes surface around the school. The first scene was thought to be a myth at first, until about five people came forth saying they witnessed it and at that point it was rumoured to be true.

The second was thought to be just another day, nothing out of the ordinary since one of the three of them are known for giving hugs; that was until someone thought of linking the two scenes together. A baseless theory due to one scene being unexplainable yet making just enough sense to seem plausible when combined with the other. It would be common rumour knowledge that Brittany, Santana and Quinn had something to do Karofsky apologizing to Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. This knowledge would spark rumours as to how and why this came to be.

By lunch everyone was speculating reasons but it all come down to one theory as to why; Karofsky over stepped his bounds and pushed his luck. He never seemed to like change, and was never a fan of Santana so placing both together bound to start something. Though no one knew exactly what but the options were limited. As for the how, it was anyone's guess. From the wrath of Santana, to the manipulative cold-hearted ways of Quinn, even a mad Brittany is a bad Brittany that you'd never want to meet. With all three of them together, God knows what could happen to achieve that outcome.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Santana POV

I don't even get to step out of my class good before Jacob is in front of me.

"Get out of my face Jew Fro." I snap.

He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"No, I'm not interested answering questions for whatever bullshit story you're trying to get information on. I have spent the last two classes glaring at the people who keep turning to watch me so I'm currently not in the mood to deal with you. I recommend turning around and heading back into whatever hole you just came from before I try to murder you." I say with a snarl.

He quickly takes off down the hall.

When I see him again he's about to talk to Rachel. I quickly strut down the hall to end things. He sees me coming and quickly takes of in the opposite direction.

"You didn't say anything to him, did you?" I ask Rachel when I get beside her.

"How often do you actually properly greet a person?" She asks.

I shrug. "Why use formalities when all I want to do is get to the point?" I state. "But seriously Berry, back to Jew Fro."

"No. He started to talk but then he ran off down the hall so I don't even know what it was about." She says.

"Good, I swear that kid is worse than police. Everything you say can and will be used even if you didn't actually directly say it."

"I'll just take it is practice for when I'm a Broadway star."

"A literal example of high school life preparing you for the outside world."

We walk down the hall in silence until I once again see Jew Fro, this time attempting to talk to Brittany.

"Hey Jew Fro, I hope you're prepared to face hell." I say causing him to run off hopefully back into his hole or at least no where I would see him. I make a mental note of the quota of slushies I have to fill for him.

"Hey Britt, what were you guys talking about?"

"Clearly I can't see the difference in greetings." Rachel mumbles. I ignore the comment pretending I didn't hear her.

"He started talking about doing a story about some rumour going around. I told him that his story idea was boring and he should do one on unicorns. The unicorns here are cool and interesting but he ran off before I could add that they are also very hot."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Quinn POV

I walk down the halls taking long and fast strides when probably the last person I'd want to see appears. Jacob Ben Israel.

"Quinn I'm sure you've heard about the rumour about Karofsky. Would you like to confirm or deny that you had any part in the event."

"No, I haven't heard any rumours but no comment."

"Do you have anything to say about the rumour that it isn't only Santana and Brittany interested in Miss Rachel Berry but you also? A fabulous foursome that inhabits my dreams."

My strides stop and I shudder at the idea of being his sexual fantasy. Turn around giving the most intimidating look I can get and I see him take a step back.

"One, that was disgusting and something I didn't need to know. And two I have nothing to say to you." I say then strut off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We all decide to meet up in the auditorium for lunch, this is due to the fact that the cafeteria is filled with students. We're not sure how much more Santana can take before she attacks someone and I'm not very far behind either.

When I walk in the doors only Puck and Kurt are there. We exchange greetings and join them in the seats.

"How do you cope with all the attention?" Kurt asks. "I think I'm already starting to become paranoid."

"You either ignore it, go into hiding or bitch." I reply.

As if on cue Santana burst through the door with Brittany and Rachel. "Kurt, why are people staring at me more than usual?!" She asks not even bothering to acknowledge anyone else.

"I'm not sure, I was thrown off of my game because people seem to be staring at me too." He replies.

"It's because some people saw the eighth world wonder when Karofsky apologized to Kurt and Rachel." Puck says.

"Thank you Puck, I knew I kept you around for a reason." Santana says.

"There's another reason to add to that." I say." Jacob said in a much more disturbing way; that it's rumoured I'm also included in the polygamous relationship you guys have going on with Rachel."

"Of course you are." She replies dryly. "At least they didn't add Puck."

"Hey! I take offence to that."

"Don't take it personally, I'm just glad they understand I'm not into dick." She says while turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to go find Karofsky, he's most likely paranoid about why people are watching him."

"Do you even know where he is?"

"Probably literally in a closet." She snickers.

I'm guessing others are staring at her with slacked jaws because she continues.

"What? Too soon?" She asks then shrugs it off. "Whatever it's not like no one in this room is completely surprised." She says before vanishing through the doors.

* * *

Till next time :D


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the lack of updates, if anyone cares for the reason it's at the end. You ever wonder how you can have so much to do and still find the time to do nothing? Anyway, this chapter is partly filler and partly plot related. Read, enjoy and remember reviews make me smile. :D

* * *

Rachel POV

The silence continues until Noah breaks it.

"Let me get this straight, Santana just implied Karofsky's in the closet." He states. "So unless I'm interpreting wrong, he's gay."

"Yep." Brittany says from where she is now sitting.

"Okay."

"Wait, you guys knew? Because none of you seemed phased." Kurt asks.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"No... Well I never actually thought about it until just now but it seemed possible so I'm not surprised." Noah states.

"How'd you guys know?" He asks

"Well apparently Brittany knows and sees all and as for Quinn and I... uh... Santana told us." I say.

I look over at Quinn and we have a silent conversation agreeing that bringing up what Santana did and said wouldn't be a very good idea.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question too?" I continue.

"I'm no Santana with exceptional gaydar but I can take hints." He replies.

"Hints?"

"You'll be surprised at what you can see when you're always looking around for a person."

No, I wouldn't be surprised because I've seen many things while watching Quinn.

"And I'm pretty sure I saw him checking out Puck's ass. Not to make you feel weird or anything." He adds.

"Why would I feel weird, isn't it a compliment? I do it all the time to hot girls, I feel honoured I'm hot enough to be checked out." Noah replies.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I forgot you think like that."

"Just a thought." I say. "Instead of watching people's asses how about you actually verbally complement them."

"I don't think strangers react nicely when you go up to them and say 'nice ass'."

"Right..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Santana POV

I find Dave in the back of an empty classroom which was kind of a letdown. It's not that I expected to find him in a closet but you have to admit it would have been hilarious if I did.

"What do you want?" He asks angrily as I approach him.

"Well fuck, I'm happy to see you too." I reply sarcastically and sitting on a desk in front of him.

"Why would I be happy to see you? It's your fault I'm in here hiding."

"You were hiding long before I did anything." I say pissing him off more but I quickly recover. "Sorry, not a moment for those jokes."

"I kept my side of the deal, if you even care to know." He says as he deflates.

"Yeah I know, I did too."

"Then why wherever I turn there's someone watching me and whispering?"

"Well, no one thought they would see the day Dave Karofsky apologizes to the so called losers."

"I don't give them any wrong, I was a real jerk."

"I remember the days when I was a bitch."

"You still are." He says with a small smile.

"But now I do things people never thought I would." I continue completely ignoring his previous statement.

"Isn't that because you're whipped and Brittany has you on a leash."

"Okay, I'm trying to have a moment and you're ruining it. One more wisecrack and I'm out of here."

"Sorry."

"What I'm trying to get at is, it's in the past. You said it yourself you were a jerk but people can and do change."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Come on." I say as I hop off the desk. "It must be lonely hiding in here by yourself."

"We are we going?" He asks but follows me anyway.

"Somewhere you wouldn't have to hide and can just be yourself." He looks at me skeptically so I continue. "Believe me, it beats being here, even though it's full of weirdos Plus, no time like the present to start the change."

We walk in silence and it seems like Dave is processing different thoughts since he doesn't seem focused.

"Here we are." I say when we reach the auditorium door gaining his attention.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It was either this or leaving you there which I must say would have just been sad and my ideas are nothing if not good. Just trust me on this. Okay?"

He nods and I give him a moment before I dramatically push in the doors. "I'm back bitches!" I shout.

Everyone stops and the room grows quiet.

"Thank God." Kurt exclaims. "I thought that would never end."

"I can't believe I entertained that argument." Quinn says placing her head in her hands.

"I'm disappointed in myself." Rachel says with a sigh "I still have yet to understand how Noah gets people to join in his pointless arguments."

"It's a skill." Puck answers.

"Do I even want to know?" I ask.

"No, please no. We don't need to bring up it back up, it was idiotic." Kurt replies.

"Now you're just making me curious Kurt."

"Differences and similarities / pros and cons of leering versus compliments, which is better?" Puck asks.

"You guys are right, it is stupid." I reply. "And if you didn't notice I brought Dave back with me."

Dave is now sitting next to Brittany, who seems to be the only one who noticed him, while she tells him something.

They greet him and we eventually settle down to eat lunch.

"You're not eating Dave?" Brittany asks.

"No I didn't bring any." He states then whispers so low that I barely hear him. "And I don't think I could have handled going to the cafeteria."

"You can have some of mine." She offers.

"You don't have to do that Britt." I say. "We can send Puck to get some."

"Why me? Why can't you go?"

"I would but can your conscience handle it if I snapped and injured someone who looked at or came too close to me?"

"Yes."

"It's okay, no one has to go, I'll survive."

"Each of us can add a portion of our meals together for you." Rachel says then turns to Dave. "You are not allowed to decline, it's unhealthy to skip meals."

"Plus Brittany would have given you food anyway, no one tells Brittany no." Quinn adds.

"Even so, if Brittany asked Santana she would even go to the end of the earth to find food and force it down your throat if she had to." Kurt states.

"Your input was unwanted and unnecessary." I say as I flip him off.

"Be nice, San." Brittany scolds

We do as Rachel says and each place some food into a plate. I fail to completely stifle a laugh as the situation causes me to remember Brittany's comparison of Dave to a stray cat, which is looking oh so very accurate at this moment.

"What?" Puck asks me.

"It's nothing."I reply.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question from before."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Come on, just humour me."

"No, please don't." Kurt interjects.

"You seem to be very against it, Kurt. I'm interested as to why?"

"You didn't have to sit through the senselessness."

"I don't understand why he's fixated on it?"

"Because he wants to see if he can create any links to back up his logic." Quinn says.

"And what would that be?"

"Nuh-uh, thoughts on the topic first, then you get answers. Compliments vs. Leering." Puck interjects.

"It depends on who's doing it. Taking some examples: Jewfro, everything he says and does can be considered creepy. Your leering can creepy, I'm sure whoever you're watching can feel you undressing them with your eyes. You also have the ability to make a compliment sound sleazy."

"Okay that doesn't happen and you know that's not what I meant." He says

"You asked for my thoughts." I reply with a shrug.

"To the person on the receiving end a compliment would be better." Dave says which surprises some of us that he joined in.

"Why?" Puck asks, just happy that someone is entertaining his statement.

"Because it's lets them know what the other person was thinking." He replies.

"It also brings their attention to you because sometime people don't notice when they're being watched." Rachel says. "Damn it, I was trying not to join in."

"You lasted pretty long, seeing how you are Rachel Berry." Kurt says and Rachel glares at him. "I meant that in a good way." He continues.

"Therefore making it less creepy than leering." I add. "Because we can all agree it is kind of creepy when someone's just watching you without saying or doing anything."

"Wouldn't it be uncomfortable if some stranger walks up to you and starts complimenting you on your achievements in life?" Puck asks.

"That depends. Who's the stranger?" Brittany asks.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." She states and Puck looks at her expectantly.

"If it's a famous person most people would fan-girl and freak out." I clarify.

"Okay so it's a normal, not famous person."

"I'd still be more creep-ed if they stare at me from across the room."

"What's with your fixation on the word creep?"

"What's with your fixation on this topic?"

"Touché."

"And that will be the last statement of this conversation." Kurt intervenes.

"Joy kill." Puck mumbles then goes to sulk causing us all to laugh.

We eat the rest of our lunch in peace.

Dave POV

After we're finish eating Brittany, Quinn and Rachel go to mess around on the stage while Kurt tries to get Puck to stop sulking.

"So was I right or was I right?" Santana asks.

"Is there an option that won't inflate your ego?" I question.

"I was just trying to make it easier for you to answer but your own answers are accepted." She says then shrugs. "They all would mean the same thing anyway."

"Well, I'm not saying that your right but I do prefer here to the classroom. It feels... warm." I say not finding a word to describe the feeling properly.

"That's because you feel welcome and accepted. These people are the most accepting, forgiving, free spirited, caring, giant softies. It's like they radiate it so when you're around them you get this warm fuzzy feeling." She replies.

"How can you guys just accept me like I haven't been a complete pain in the ass?"

"Some of us do it because it was done to us. We were a pain in the ass, especially to Rachel, but she forgave us and gave us a chance. It would be hypocritical for us not to do the same for you, you know, do onto others as you would like them to do onto you, and all that shit. For the rest I don't know, they have their own reasons."

"Do they know?.. About me?"

"Isn't that something you should be asking them and not me?"

"I know but..."

"You're scared you'll let something slip and that if they didn't know, they'd know then."

"See you understand."

"But, there are just some things you have to do on your own."

"And this isn't one of them."

"I know but I'm making it one." She says with that damn smirk.

"I was right, you're still a bitch." I state plainly and she laughs.

"I relapse sometimes." She replies after she stops laughing. "But seriously, there won't always be someone there; this might be some good practice for later in life. On the bright side if you do let it out they'd still treat you the same."

"Even Quinn and Puck?" I ask skeptically.

"Why wouldn't Quinn? Last time I checked she's still our best friend even though Britt and I are together. And I know sometimes guys act weird when they first find out that another guy they share a locker room with is gay but Puckerman's a special case. I'm sure he'd even be flattered that you were checking him out last week." She says with a chuckle.

"True. That's definitely different. Wait- you saw that?!" I ask flabbergasted.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But I will say, try being a little more discreet." She replies then runs off to join Brittany on the stage.

What have I gotten myself into? I ask myself and a thought resonates through my head. The devil's play box.

* * *

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner school and life got in the way. I started writing this chapter 3 weeks ago then I got hit with writers block so I was just throwing things out there and seeing what stuck. That ran on to the next week where I was also out passing tests but failing the Pure Math mock exam. Who needs math anyway? This week all of my school IAs were due so I had to do those along with another test. I was going to update this week when I finished them but I underestimated how much time they would have taken. Today I ditched my classes so I could finish my last chemistry one which took like 7 hours straight. I was so happy. I came home and was listening music when I was getting food out of the fridge and knocked over a small pot of fish, so it spilled in the fridge and on me. My phone was right under it so you can imagine it was swimming in fish like oily gravy. So I cleaned up my phone and the kitchen. Luckily my phone was fine but then I dropped it like a total dumbass and the battery came out. I was like 'okay imma just put it back in, it's been through worst.' So I put it back in and a piece of my screen was fogged over. 'Okay that will eventually disappear.' Then I remembered I didn't save the story after I finally finished writing it. 'Okay auto-recovery has my back.' Try opening it, error. 'FML' so I had to re-write the half the chapter. And that is the story of how my day went to shit. "Wait, that's not what we were talking about? Oh well." Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll now be catching up on some well deserved sleep. Next week I'll be out failing my Physics and Chemistry mock exams. Then the week after that is the start of actual CAPE exams so I've got a lot of studying to do. Who needs any subjects anyway?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for not updating I've been lacking the motivation and energy to do anything. This chapter was suppose to be longer but as stated before... It also doesn't help that my keyboard isn't working properly. Anyway here you go.

* * *

Rachel POV

As Quinn and I come down off of the stage we see Santana smiling and making her way to the stage while Dave has a gobsmacked look on his face. Wide eyes, jaw dropped and everything.

"What did you do this time?" Quinn asks cautiously.

"Nothing." She replies then grins.

Everything about her screams that she's up to something especially that grin that rivals the Cheshire cat's. It makes me glad that I'm not Alice. I'm curious as to what it is but don't question her because Quinn just let's her go. She knows Santana better that I do so I take it that whatever it is, we don't want to know about it.

"I'm beginning to pity, Dave." Quinn says.

"Why?" I ask. "I thought Santana wouldn't do anything bad to him."

"Yeah, but now he has to deal with that." She says nodding her head to Santana who still has the mischievous look on her face.

"Don't we all."

"True. It's an occupational hazard."

Our attention is once again drawn to her at the sound of her laugh as Brittany twirls her while they dance to their own beat.

"But, it's not that bad." She says as a smile forms on her face at the sight of her two best friends enjoying themselves.

I in tern smile not taking my eyes off of her. When we get to where Dave is sitting I silently thank God that I didn't trip up the stairs because of it.

"Are they always like that?" He asks breaking me out of my Quinn induced trance.

"Yeah you can say that, but the extent of it differs depending on the setting." She replies.

"It's something I never could have imagined, it's all..." He says. Not finding proper words to describe it he gestures to the stage.

"So cute and disgustingly sweet that you now think you have a cavity."

"Well, I think it's adorable." I say returning to dream mode.

"I just never thought Santana could look like that. It's like a complete 180, from the devil to an angel."

"Yeah, Brittany has that effect on her. You get accustom to it."

"They bring out the best in each other." I add.

Dave POV

_Come on Dave, you have two of them here all you have to do is ask. _

I know... just give me a second.

_You heard Santana they would treat you the same. _

Okay.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I say and it comes out a lot more nervous than expected.

"Sure, ask away."

_Just rip the band-aid off. _

"Uh... I was wondering... Why you accepted my apology and me being here?"

_Really? You're such a wimp. _

"Well, you seemed very sincere about everything that you said. Plus Santana brought you back with her; I assume she has good intentions so I can't just disregard that. Also, I'm guessing you had nowhere else to go." Rachel replies.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't, even though I still don't believe I deserve to be here." Quinn says.

"Quinn, stop beating yourself up, it's in the past." Rachel says to her.

Quinn mumbles something incoherently but Rachel seems to understand it and smiles in response.

"Aren't you curious as to why I finally apologized today?"

"Everyone has their own reasons. If you want to tell me, you would. I don't push people to say things." She replies then adds after hearing Quinn breathe out a laugh. "Unless, I deem it very important to know."

I internally smile but then agree with Quinn. I don't deserve this kindness.

_But they're giving it to you anyway so just be open and honest._

I will... I don't know why, but what she said seems to have reduced the nervousness.

I open my mouth to let the words out but I'm cut off by the bell.

"Guess it's time to go." Rachel says getting up. "See you around Dave."

Quinn quickly does the same following after her. "Later." She says.

They're both gone before I know it so I make my way down to Santana and Brittany.

_Look at the bright side Brittany's still here so you can still use that new found confidence._

"Hey Brittany, do you know?" I ask.

"The Muffin-man? Yeah, he lives on Drury Lane." She says and I stand there slightly taken back.

"No about me being..." I trail off and gesture.

"A unicorn? Yeah." she replies and now I'm not sure what to say.

"Okay..."

"So that makes how many now?" Santana asks me.

"One."

"Well, that's slightly disappointing. You had Q and Berry up there; you could have just gotten it out of the way."

_My point exactly._

"I know, I'll do it later. They sort of ran out on me when I was about to do it."

"Yeah, Berry doesn't like being late and Q; well she's got her own agenda."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rachel POV

"What did you think of lunch?" Quinn asks.

"Well I'll put it this way. If someone had told me I'd be eating with all you guys, I'd have them check their mental health." I reply. "But I did have fun. It was interesting to see the interaction between everyone."

"Why didn't you just tell Dave the real reason why you weren't curious?"

"Like I said if he wants me know then he'd tell me. Plus, he seemed a little weird towards the end."

"All the more reason to tell him, though that probably had to do with Santana and whatever she did."

"What was that about anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't want to. I have a strict policy to stay away from Santana when she has that look on her face."

"Do I even want to know why?"

"Trust me, you don't."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." I take her hand and pull her down the hall. "Let's hurry."

"Whoa. Slow down, there's no reason to rush." She says using our now joined hands to pull me to a stop.

Yeah, she was right, there's no reason to hurry, we were close to the class but I wanted an excuse to see how it felt to hold her hand without it seeming weird. Luckily she didn't drop our hands when we started walking again. It felt so nice, our hands fit perfectly together and even when she finally did let go I could still feel her warmth in my hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Santana POV

If Dave's fidgeting and shaking is proportional to his nervousness, I can literally see it increasing as time goes by.

"Can you please stop moving it's distracting?" I say.

"Sorry." He says and stops for about a minute before starting again.

"Seriously calm down."

"I'm trying."

I swear he's going to have an anxiety attack if this keeps up.

I sigh. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to." I say.

"No, I want to." He says which surprises me considering his state.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Absolutely sure?"

"You sound like you want me to change my mind." He says jokingly as he tries to relieve his anxiety.

I shrug. "Just making sure, I just expected you to give in so quickly. So, what's your plan of action?"

"I'm just going to get it over with and ask them... tell them."

"Everything's going to turn out fine, trust me."

"I hope so."

After class I pull him aside and give him some friendly advice.

"Since you're going to do this, do it smartly. Walls have ears and windows have eyes. You're more or less coming out, to certain people, not the whole school so do it somewhere sensibly." I tell him seriously and he just nods.

"Good luck." I say with my smirk back in place.

"Thanks." He says.

I give him one more glance before making my way over to Brittany, linking our pinkies together then leading us down the hall.

Dave POV

I watch as Santana walks away and can't help but think she's watching out for me. I then remember I'm in the whole situation because of her, though I don't mind as much anymore. But still, she's right, look at how this morning turned out and I didn't even think the few people that were there were paying attention.

I spot Kurt coming down the hall. I look around and with the amount of people in the halls I wouldn't be surprised if China knew what we were talking about if I did it here. During the process of thinking of where I can do this, I catch a break when he walks into the bathroom. Perfect I think to myself as I follow after him.

Kurt POV

I'm at the sink when the bathroom door opens and Dave comes in looking around, he then checks the stalls.

"Um, Dave what are you doing?" I ask.

"Making sure no one's in here." He replies checking them again.

I nod slowly. "May I ask why?"

"Because I have something really important to say and I'm not ready for if anyone else hears."

"Unless someone is hiding in the vent I think it's clear."

"Yeah, you're right." He says with a nervous chuckle. "So... uh... I know that you'd probably be one of the last people to judge me so I'm just going to come right out and say it."

He pauses and moments pass but he doesn't say anything else.

"Um, Dave, not that I'm rushing you but, I kind of have to go to class."

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry. It's just that I noticed this is like the first time I'm saying it out loud." He say then takes a deep breath. "I'm gay."

"Well, I'm proud and happy for you, and at the fact that you were willing to share this with me. How do you feel now?"

"Relieved." He says while shaking the tension out of his hands. "It's ironic isn't it; I picked on you for being different but we're basically the same. And even though I knew that it wouldn't change how you looked at me there was still a piece of me that doubted that so, thanks."

"No problem, but just know that you can talk to me about anything, talk to us about anything we wouldn't judge."

"That's what I'm counting on." He says with a slight smile. "I guess we should head to class, I'll see you later."

* * *

Oh, I had plans to write the sequel to WYWH (it's still set in high school). I have no idea what to use as the title so if you do feel free to PM me and let me know. Off to go find my motivation. Till next time.


End file.
